Forbidden Love
by HiddenMari
Summary: [Yuki x Maria] Yuki Cross is a member of the disciplinary committee at Cross Academy. Maria Kurenai is a petite, fragile aristocratic vampire who is belated by her peers. How will these two opposites find comfort in the embrace of each other? Lemon will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Cross, member of Cross Academy's disciplinary committee, was asleep in class.

After a stressful night of saving silly teenage girls from the gaping jaws of Aido Huyabusa, she was exhausted.

"Now, if X=3, what is the value of Y? Miss Cross?" The teacher asked her sleeping form.

Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend, nudged her. "Yuki-Chan, there's fried pork in the cafeteria today."

Yuki immediately shot up and shouted. "Thank you for the food!" Then she paused, realizing she wasn't in the cafeteria.

The sound of sniggers around her made her realise that she wasn't in the cafeteria, but rather in class.

Feeling embarrassed, she quickly mumbled an apology to the teacher before dejectedly sliding back into her seat.

-/-Timeskip-/-/-

"Awwwhhh, detention again? Yori-Chaaaaan! Please don't leave me alone!" Yuki begged her friend to stay, but Yori simply patted her on the head and left.

"Uwaaah, Yori-Chan is such a meanie."

"Ah Miss Cross, It seems as though you've gotten lucky today." Looking at the teacher confused, Yuki waited for him to elaborate.

"The headmaster has summoned you."

Yuki praised Chairman Cross in her mind, thanking God that he was her adoptive father.

"Okay Sensei! I'll be going now!"

Grinning, Yuki began made her way to the exit. Just before she left, the teacher shook his head disapprovingly at her. "Miss Cross, although you are busy now, I'm afraid you will have to come to detention tomorrow. I will infrom the headmaster."

...  
Well so much for thanking God.

Groaning, Yuki left the classroom to make her way to the Chairman's office.

Arriving outside, Yuki politely knocked on the door. "Come in." The chairman's voice seemed unusually serious, so Yuki assumed that something important was going on.

Opening the door, Yuki was greeted with a breath taking sight.

Stood a few meters infront of her was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen.

The girl had deep lavender eyes and grey hair with a purplish tint. She wore the NightClass uniform, and looked like a delicate angel to Yuki.

As if reading Yuki's thoughts, the girl turned to smile at Yuki.

Yuki blushed. "Ah, Yuki-Chan. Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, shut the door behind you." Yuki did as he asked, and quickly closed the door. All the while completely aware of the mysterious girl's eyes watching her.

"Yuki-Chan, this is Maria Kurenai. She's going to be transferring into the NightClass." Yuki bowed.

"Ano, it's nice to meet you, Maria-San." Yuki heard her giggle, and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Yuki-Chan. Maria-San is worried about the other vampires." Yuki tilted her head, silently asking the Headmaster why this pale beauty infront of her was worried.

"You see, Maria-San has a complicated heart problem. This means she has a very weak constitution, and has been in hospital care for most of her life. Only recently has her health started to improve, thus allowing her the opportunity to attend the NightClass. However, she is worried that other vampires will not take too kindly to her, because of her past health problems. I want you to show her around the school."

Yuki felt sympathy for the grey haired girl infront her of. How could such a beautiful creature be so fragile on the inside?

Feeling a strange protective urge engulf her, she turned to Maria. Yuki hit a clenched fist on her chest. "Okay! You can count on me, Kurenai-San!"

Yuki watched as Maria raised her slender fingers to her mouth, in an attempt to cover a smile. "My, you look awfully tasty."

Instead of feeling fearful, Yuki's heart fluttered.

The Headmaster quickly shook his head. "Maria-San, you mustn't speak like that here." Maria's smile faded as she took on a apologetic look. "Sorry.."

The headmaster turned his attention to Yuki. "Yuki, when night fall comes, I want you to come back here and give Maria-San a tour. In the meantime, I will discuss the school regulations with Maria."

Yuki bowed before leaving the office, sneaking one last peek at the grey haired angel.

Yuki quickly scurried off to her room. She wanted to make herself seem as pretty as possible, and she has just enough time to do so. Picking up some eyeliner, Yuki began applying it.

For some reason, Yuki wanted to impress Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki was nervous. The idea of being all alone with Maria filled her with excitement, but also worry. She worried that she might bore Maria, or that Maria might not even be interested in exploring the school with her.

Yuki inhaled deeply. It would do no good to worry about this, and it was time to go collect Maria. Exhaling, she made her way to the Chairman's office once more.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "Headmaster, I'm here!"

Maria noticed Yuki's presence, and embraced her. "You came." Feeling heat rise up in her face, Yuki awkwardly laughed. "O-of course! It's my duty as a member of the disciplinary committee to help you!"

Maria giggled. "Well then, shall we go?" Without another word, Maria took hold of Yuki's hand, making her blush. She gently tugged it, leading Yuki off in a random direction.

Behind, the Headmaster sweat dropped. He had been completely ignored.

-/-timeskip-/-/-

After showing Maria most of the rooms  
inside, Yuki decided to take her outside. To Yuki's delight, Maria seemed to enjoy her company.

They laughed together, as Yuki told Maria stories of her past. Maria stopped walking suddenly, causing Yuki to look back at her, worried. "Maria-San? Are you alright?"

Maria exhaled. "Ah. I need to rest for a moment." remembering her weak health, Yuki rushed to her side and led her to a nearby bench. "I-I'm sorry!"  
Yuki felt bad for over working the petite girl.  
Maria cupped Yuki's cheeks.

"Yuki. I like girls like you." Yuki blushed as Maria leaned forward to to whisper in her ear. "Girls like you, are extremely tasty."

Yuki felt fear grip her, and she tried to move away from Maria. In her haste, she pricked her index finger on a splinter sticking out of the bench. Wincing, she inspected her finger.  
Blood had already began leaking from the wound.

Remembering presence of the vampire before her, Yuki's head snapped towards Maria.

Her eyes were glowing a bloody red.

Yuki tried to move away, but her body didn't obey her. She was frozen because of a spell from the grey haired vampire.

Gently using one hand to lift Yuki's injured one, Maria used her other to lift up the bleeding finger.

Mesmerised, Yuki watched as fangs made themselves present in Maria's mouth. Her crimson stare completely captivated by Yuki's bloody finger.

Yuki watched as Maria placed her tongue on the wound, before gently placing it in her mouth. Yuki watched as she sucked the blood from her finger, licking any parts of Yuki's hand that blood may have gotten on.

"Yuki-Chan, your blood is delicious." Maria pulled Yuki onto her lap, nuzzling her neck.

She licked Yuki's neck. "You don't mind, if I help myself, do you?" Yuki was unable to deny the vampire, and instead wrapped her arms around Maria's neck. "I-if its you, I wouldn't mind.."

Yuki felt Maria smile into her neck. "Yuki-Chan, you're so kind.."

With those words, Maria bit into her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki groaned, her head was throbbing. Memories of Maria sucking her blood rushed into her mind, and her hand went immediately to her neck.

She looked around, but the pale vampire was nowhere to be found. "Where... is this?.." The surroundings were unfamiliar to her, and she began to panic.

"Maria-San?! Maria-San where are you?!" Ignoring the sharp pain in her head, she wobbly got up and attempted to look around. "Maria-San?! Are you here?"

Yuki felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, followed by the sound of a giggle in her ear. "Shhh, you're so loud, Yuki-Chan~" The voice of Maria whispered in her ear. "You'll attract unwanted attention if you keep shouting.."

Feeling her breath get caught in her throat, Yuki nodded. "Maria-San? Where are we?" Yuki stuttered.

"The old dorms." Maria murmured into her hair. "You fainted earlier, so I brought you here for fear of other vampires being attracted by your delicious scent."

Yuki was about to stutter a reply, but felt the vampire's cold finger on her lip. "Shhh, rest now. You must be exhausted." True to Maria's words, Yuki felt her eyelids grow heavy. Her knees buckled, but the vampire behind her held her firmly.

"Relax, Yuki. I have you." And with those words, Yuki drifted off into sub consciousness.

-/-/-/-

Yuki awoke a few hours later, feeling refreshed. She jumped up from the sofa she had been sleeping on and stretched. "Uwwwwwwaaah, I haven't slept that good in a while!" Looking down, she reiakised that she wasn't wearing her school uniform, but rather a white lace dress.

 _Did Maria-San... undress me?_ She thought with a blush.

Brushing that aside, Yuki looked outside one of the windows in the abandoned dorm, she noticed it was still nighttime.

Ignoring the growing anxiety she felt in her stomach, she decided to look for Maria. She didn't have to search very far through, as she quickly stumbled upon Maria in one of the empty rooms.

Maria sat on the opposite side of thee room, her eyes growing red as she smirked at Yuki.  
She was dressed in a black dress which ended just below her thighs.

"Yuki-Chan.. do you know that blood reveals a lot about a person?" Feeling startled by the sudden question, Yuki shook her head.

"It can reveal things that a person never even knew, things that may have been... _forgotten_.." Maria's smirk didn't fade.

"Yuki-Chan, are there blanks in your memory? Things you have forgotten but you wish that you'd remember?" Yuki felt confused. What was Maria-San hinting at?

"Y-yes..." Yuki decided to be honest. "My memory from before... Kaname-Senpai rescued me.." as if that was the answer she wanted, Maria's smirk widened.

"Yuki-San.. what if I told you your blood revealed your lost memory to me?" Yuki's heart began beating fast, surely that couldn't be true... could it?

Maria giggled. "I'd be willing to show you. Show you who you _really_ are." Yuki couldn't believe her ears. Did Maria-San actually know of her past?!

Yuki shouted her response right away. "Y-yes! Please show me!" Suddenly, Maria appeared right infront of her.

"Your wish is my command, my _princess_." Yuki blushed, unaware of the true implications of what Maria had just said.

Maria bit into her own hand, drawing blood. "Here, drink." Yuki's eyes widened. "Become a v-vampire?! I c-can't!" She said, unsure.

Maria held her bleeding hand closer to Yuki's mouth. "Don't you want to know? Don't you want to see the life that was taken from you?"

Something about the vampire's words convinced her. Slowly, she gently placed her mouth on Maria's hand. "Good girl. Drink." Obeying the vampire's command, Yuki began to suck her blood.

Suddenly, as if a spell on her mind broke, memories began rushing into her head. Her body began heating up, her body shape transforming.

Yuki screamed in pain. The change in both her mental and physical state was too much to bear, and she blacked out.

"Ara-ahh.. this shall be interesting."  
Maria, using her vampiric powers, shifted Yuki's transforming figure into a more comfortable position. Not that if mattered to the overall pain she was feeling.  
Crouching down beside her, Maria gently caressed Yuki's cheek.

"Poor thing. I'll be waiting for you when you awaken."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up to the sight of bright lights streaming through the curtains of her dorm room. Recalling the previous events, she smiled lightly and got out of bed. Checking the time and date on her phone, she suddenly began to panic.

Oh no! I've missed a whole day! Oh god, I need to go see the Chairman right now!

Slightly hyperventilating, Yuki threw on a spare uniform and rushed to the Chairman's office.

On her way out, she bumped into Yori. Yori's eyes filled with worry as they landed on Yuki. She immediately went to go hug her friend. "Yuki-Chan, where have you been?" Feeling horrible that she had worried her dear friend, Yuki frantically apologised.

"I'm sorry, Yori-Chan! I was fine, honestly! I was just...staying with a.. friend.." Yuki gulped, hoping her friend would believe the lie. Yori seemed unsatisfied with the excuse, but chose not to pry.

"Yuki, the Headmaster was getting frantic. He even came here and begged me to tell him of your whereabouts." Hearing this only added to Yuki's guilt. "Oh god! He hasn't sent out a search party, had he?!" Yori shook her head, but her answer still made Yuki uneasy.

"No, it's worse. He called both Kaname-Senpai and Zero-Kun."

Yuki's eyes widened. Kaname and Zero working together? She knew she had to go quickly and tell them she was safe, otherwise who knows what crazy things the Headmaster would do next?

Bidding Yori goodbye with a promise to meet her later, Yuki rushed to her father's office.

-/-/-/-

With a feeling of dread, she opened the office doors.

Three faces immediately turned to face her. Kaname's had an expression of pure worry, with a hint of anger. Zero was filled with rage. The headmaster himself looked as though he'd burst into tears.

Kaname was the first to embrace her. He held her tightly as he smelled her hair, as if taking a drug he'd been forced to abandon. His arms didn't give Yuki the same feeling of safety as they once did, and she found herself wishing to be in the embrace of the white haired vampire who'd taken her captive.

"Where have you been?" Kaname demanded glowing red eyes, his once gentle voice now giving Yuki a sharp ring in her ears. The Headmaster tossed a sharp glare at Kaname, reminding him of his whereabouts. Kaname immediately released his grip on Yuki, apologising for his roughness.

Zero was next to show his frustration, he grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her to him, allowing him to securely grasp her shoulders. Looking clearly into his eyes, Yuki could see they were wet with unshed tears, despite the mask of rage etched across Zero's face.

"Zero.." Yuki whispered, feeling pain in her heart at the hurt she had caused her childhood friend.

Before either Kaname or Zero had time to release their frustrations on Yuki, the headmaster quickly intervened. He placed his hands on Zero's arms, forcing him to release his grip.

Once Zero had freed Yuki, the Headmaster led her to a chair. Motioning her to sit, he began to question her.

"Yuki. Where have you been this last day?" Worrying that Maria would get in trouble if she revealed the truth, Yuki quickly lied."

"I was staying with a friend! I just forgot to tell someone.." Zero scoffed, not believing her. The Headmaster fixed his glasses. "What friend would this be? I wasn't aware you knew anyone outside of the Academy campus." Yuki gulped, searching frantically in her mind for a suitable answer.

"I took Yuki-San to meet some servants. I apologise for any inconvenience that may have occurred as consequence." A fourth, unexpected voice came to Yuki's rescue. Looking up, Yuki spotted her own white knight, smiling softly at her.

Before she could respond with a sentence to confirm Maria's story, Zero let out a wild cry and drew his bloody rose gun.

"Y-you!" He looked around wildly, as if trying to search for a source of the illusion in front of him.

Like a frantic animal, he let out a scathing roar. "Y-you bitch! I-I'll kill you!"

Yuki's eyes widened as she realised what was about to take place, and making a split second decision she jumped in front of Maria, protecting her from the firing line of the bloody rose.

As if spurred into motion by Yuki's action, the Headmaster and Kaname quickly went to work de arming Zero. Zero's frantic shouts and bursts of hysteria frightened Yuki, and they also must have frightened Maria as she gripped onto the back of Yuki's blazer, tightly.

"Zero, enough! She is not that woman!" Seeing as his orders were not reaching Zero's ears, the Headmaster pulled down his sleeve, revealing a bracelet of similar design to Yuki's. He held it closely to Zero's neck, and grimaced as Zero spasmed, eventually falling on the floor, paralysed.

Yuki was horrified by the scene in front of her, and quickly turned around to bury her face in the crook of Maria's neck, scared of what she had just witnessed. Maria tightened her grip on Yuki, shuffling them both closer to the wall and further from the other three occupants in the room.

Kaname noticed this, and narrowed his eyes. Before he could demand the white haired vampire release Yuki, the Headmaster beckoned for his help.

"Kaname, move him into the NightClass dorms for today. He's too much of a risk in his current emotional state."

Raising his eyebrows, Kaname turned to look at the vampire embracing Yuki in the corner. "If she is the source of his discomfort, it wouldn't be wise to place him within such close proximity of her."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, the Headmaster agreed.

"You are right, Maria-San will stay in the Old dormitories."

Kaname looked unsatisfied. "A vampire left to it's own devices would prove deadly for the students." The Chairman sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped then, Yuki will stay with her."

Looking up surprised, Yuki stared at her father. A small smile graced Maria's lips. Kaname must have noticed, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I disagree. Yuki wouldn't be safe left alone with Maria, she's too-"

Yuki cut him off. "Kaname-Senpai! Don't worry! Maria-San would never hurt me!" She declared confidently, wrapping her arms around Maria's neck. "She's a nice vampire! She's not scary at all!"

Shocked by Yuki's outburst, Maria blushed and stuttered. "Y-yes well, I am not planning on doing anything to her..." The Chairman took notice of this as he lifted Zero up, choosing not to point it out.

Handing Zero to a silently fuming Kaname, the Headmaster dismissed him.

Once Kaname had stalked out with Zero, the Headmaster turned back to the girls, who were still wrapped around each other.

"Ahem." Blushing, Yuki detached herself from Maria, straight away missing the feeling of her body.

"Girls. There are some rules we need to discuss."

-/-/-/-

Literally so sorry about how they kind of brushed off Zero's outburst. But I feel like Chairman Cross and Kaname wouldn't really care, Maria would be a little bit startled and Yuki would be upset. But Yuki usually hides her negative feelings soooo..


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick Author's note here, I've noticed there's little to no fan fictions centering on the pairing for Yuki and Maria. That kinda disappoints me, cause nearly 80% of the fanfics I've found for vampire knight are KanameXYuki (which is gross because Kaname has possessed the body of Yuki's BROTHER. She had a kid with the body of her BROTHER. BROTHER. That child is gonna be retarded.)

Anyway...

So basically, if anyone finds any other fanfics for this ship, can you please tell me about them? I wanna support them as much as possible.

Okay, enjoy!

-/-/-/-/-

Yuki gulped. She felt Maria's eyes land on her back. She could practically picture the smirk that graced the white haired vampire's lips.

Blushing slightly, Yuki turned her attention to her father. He had an unreadable expression on his face, making Yuki feel uneasy.

Maria took hold of Yuki's hand from behind, silently comforting her.

The headmaster stared at his adoptive daughter and the vampire standing directly behind her.

"Now then. Maria-San." The chairman addressed the Vampire. "If Yuki is to stay with you. There will be absolutely no blood drinking."

Maria narrowed her eyes as the headmaster continued. "Don't think I haven't noticed the mark you left on my daughter's neck."

Maria glared at the man whilst Yuki raised her hand to touch her neck, wincing at the pain.

"Headmaster.. it's not as bad as it seems.." Yuki mumbled, ignoring the mild throbbing that her touch caused to her neck.

"Yuki. This not just because Maria broke rules." Both Maria and Yuki looked at the Chairman, confused.

"The scent of Yuki's blood attracted nearby vampires. If it wasn't for the night class, may students of Cross Academy would have been killed." The Chairman had a hard look on his face.

Maria nodded. "That's to be expected of someone of Yuki's heritage."

Yuki turned towards the vampire. "This change... is this what you told me about..?..."

The Headmaster looked at them quizzically. "What are you referring to, exactly?"

Maria gave him a dirty look. "She is referring to her transformation. Into who she really is. The secret you all kept from her for so long.."

The headmaster's eyes widened. "How did you find that out?"

Instead of answering him directly, Maria bit into her hand, drawing blood. She then lifted her hand close to Yuki's face.

The Headmaster watched horrified as Yuki's eyes glowed a blood red.

Yuki's heart began to pound. She stared at the blood dripping off the white haired girl's hand.

As if possessed, Yuki's eyes lidded and and she licked her lips. She leaned forward, and placed her mouth on the area of the hand that Maria had BUT into.

She began sucking the blood.

As Maria allowed Yuki to suck her blood, she pulled the dark haired girl closer, embracing her in her lap.

"Y-Yuki..." the Headmaster stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing.

Maria looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Hiding a pure blood princess is a crime."

As if waking up from a dream, Yuki stopped drinking Maria's blood and looked at her shocked.

"I'm.. I'm a pure blood princess? Like Kaname-Senpai?"

Maria nodded, and scooped the newly formed Vampire up.

She tossed a glare at the Headmaster. "Do not disturb us. "

She levitated off the ground, carrying Yuki to the old dorms.


End file.
